Request: Diabolik Lovers
by Tabbie-chan and Haya-chii
Summary: This is a request, if looking for something new to write or know someone who is, please check this out. Thank you, love Haya. Please tell me if you want to do, thank you.
1. Request

This is a request.

I'm a huge fan of the anime/manga series Ouran High School Host Club, and the visual novel Diabolik Lovers, well I'm a fan of the Sakamaki brothers, not really anyone else.

While I love to write and ideas come to my head, I always give up on them or just stop writing, so I'm not going to start one. I also get huge writers blocks, I normally can't get a character's personality right.

But I am going to ask if anyone can write a semi-crossover between the two.

If you don't know anything about them I will be posting stuff from their web page.

I rather there isn't any pairing, (and Yui isn't in it), but I wouldn't mind Yaoi pairings.

Also I want the triplets to be the main characters, but mainly Kanato.

Thank you.

Short Ideas: (They don't have to be vampires, it is a fanfic, they can be humans with a dark past.) These are just two ideas I thought of.

1. The Sakamaki brothers are children, human, here. Each lover/wife has their own place, rather than live all together. Cordelia, the mother of the triplets, leaves to go to a meeting for Tougo. Not wanting to look like a bad mother, she quickly hires a babysitter. While looking for a babysitter, she just so happens to bumps into Haruhi and hires her on the spot, she isn't the best mother. Haruhi was conflicted to take the job, but Cordelia stated the pay was 9,823,000 yen(100,000 American dollars) per hour, so Haruhi gave in with a curse "damn rich people".

2. As a punishment for not being careful of their habits, their father sends them to Ouran High School, which the triplets are placed in Tamaki's class and catch his eye. Kanato (my favorite) can be seen as a "rivial" with Honey for the title for loli-shota, as they both always carrying their stuffed animal and love sweets; even though Kanato is more of a crazy yandere and is insane. Tamaki notices the triplets strained relationship, and will try to help despite the warnings giving to them.


	2. Ayato Sakamaki

**Ayato Sakamaki; I own nothing.**

**Occupation**: 2nd year High School Student

Ayato Sakamaki is the third son of the Sakamaki household. Ayato along with Laito and Kanato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia, and Tougo Sakamaki.

**{Ayato}**

Ayato has messy reddish-brown hair with hints of purple color on his nape, with a lighter blondish color to the tips and green-yellowish eyes just like his twin brother, Laito. The tips of his hair are a lighter shades of ash brown and white.

When not in school, Ayato is usually seen wearing a white shirt that has brown bordering the top and bottom of the shirt with a black leather or denim jacket. He also wears a brown scarf and blue jeans with a belt attached to both sides of his pants that hang down and go around his pants.

Ayato's is also seen in his uniform where he wears an unbuttoned dress shirt with the black school blazer. He also wears black pants with the right pant rolled up to his knees. He wears a pair of sneakers and an untied red tie to accompany his look..

**{Ayato}**

He refers to himself most of the time as "ore-sama" and he calls Yui "chichinashi." Ayato loves to tease. Ayato is quite the rebel and has a passion for torture devices such as the iron maiden. That very device can be found in his room. He is also the type who always brags about himself, sometimes comanding everyone to call him Ayato-sama. It is also noted that he eats a lot, although Ayato stated that vampires only need to drink blood, and that they only eat to savor the 'taste'. His favorite food is takoyaki and gets very angry when someone eats his.

He has an obsession with being the best due to his childhood problems with his mother. Ayato is the youngest one of the triplets along with Laito and Kanato. His mother, Cordelia, abused him as a child. As seen in the game, he is slapped by his mother and thrown into the water fountain for "punishment" for disobeying her mother's wishes for him to study. No one came to help him, not even Ritcher, his uncle, who appeared during the time it occurred. He almost drowned in the process. Ayato can have very vulgar language at times. Ayato usually insults his brothers by telling them off and calling them names. An example of this is that, in the game, he will always call Kanato 'hysteric'. He also calls his mother names as well. He is also very arrogant as he always calls himself the strongest and the best, and when things go his way, he acts unsurprised.

Ayato is very playful and the sporty type, with his favorite sports being basketball. Ayato has stated that anything is fine as long as there's a 'goal' to reach for. He is a prankster and a very narcissistic boy, always claiming to be the best at everything. Ayato has a hard time expressing his feelings.

Ayato is also very possessive. He hates being told what to do and is impatient, so when he wants something, he'll spare no time to get it. He also hates his mother Cordelia and has hopes to become the strongest vampire. Cordelia is the reason why Ayato doesn't fully understand the meaning of love, as he believes that being the best is the only way for someone to be cherished and loved. He often gets into arguments with his brothers because of his rebellious attitude.

**{Ayato}**

Ayato, along with his brothers Kanato and Laito, were raised by Cordelia when they were kids. Cordelia did not want children in the first place, and saw the triplets as pawns to be used, especially Ayato. Cordelia neglected and treated the triplets so badly that it caused a negative effect on the their outlook on life, especially love.

Ayato is the oldest of the triplets, with Laito being the youngest and Kanato being the middle triplet. It has been shown that Ayato got the least love, encouragement, and freedom compared to his two brothers, because of Cordelia's never ending wish for him to study so he can become the best; even better than Shu, their dad's successor who will become the future vampire lord of the underworld. Since Karlheinz has more than one wife, Cordelia developed a bitter relationship with Beatrix, Karl's second wife. This results in both mothers using their sons to fight over the vampire throne. Shu was fortunately treated and loved very well by his mother, unlike Ayato, who was only 'showered' with harsh remarks and insults.

In Ayato's past, it's been shown that Cordelia is using Ayato to get Karlheinz's attention by forcing him to do things (such as studying) to compete with Beatrix. Cordelia believed that Ayato can beat Shu and that he has a chance of becoming the vampire leader instead, although she only wanted Karlheinz to 'notice' her.

Ayato never had a happy childhood, despite the fact that he was shown having 'fun' playing around with Kanato and Laito, before the three became who they are in the present. Cordelia's very harsh nature was first shown when Kanato's pet bat escaped. This turns into a 'game' for the Sakamaki triplets. Unfortunately, Ayato's fun was ruined by Cordelia, who forcefully took him away to 'return home and study'. Ayato, being the rebellious child he is, went against Cordelia's command, earning him a slap in the face. This caused Ayato to feel very upset. He later on gets thrown in a lake by Cordelia as "punishment", telling him to use this time to think about his actions and cool off. It appears that Ayato couldn't swim back when he was young, which explains why he had trouble trying to stay afloat so he can breathe. His mother refused to help him; not even Ritcher, his uncle, who came into the scene moments later. During that time, Cordelia tells Ayato that she's done providing him with love and 'using him' if he won't become the best. Thus, causing Ayato to become the narcissistic person he is right now. Through this punishment, he began to believe that a person must "never fail in order to be loved". It is also this time that he began to hate and resent his mother.

Although Laito and Kanato received some 'form' of love (although in a sick, unmotherly way: Laito saw Cordelia as more of a lover than being an actual mother), Ayato did not. The triplets never got a sane motherly love. He was the only one out of Cordelia's triplets who truly hated her. Ayato decided to kill Cordelia by sucking her blood out of her body. Although Ayato stated that he hated everything about his mother, he loved her blood's taste, due to the fact that she is the daughter of the Demon King.

**{Ayato}**

**Relationships:**

Ayato seems to be close to Kanato and Laito when they were younger. The three were shown to get along together, as shown in a flashback in which a bat that Kanato just caught escaped. All three attempt to catch the bat together.

Ayato's relationship with his brothers changed when they began to grow up (this might have been caused by the triplet's varying opinions of their mother, who treated the three differently. Ayato was abused and tormented, while Laito (who formed a sexual relationship with his own mother) and Kanato were forced to watch Cordelia commit adultery with Ritcher, their uncle.

Even so, Ayato acts as if he's disgusted by his brothers. This is shown by how he will often steal and hide "Teddy" from Kanato just for fun, as well as calling him 'hysteric'. He views Kanato as crazy, and a crybaby (seeing as Kanato always cries when he doesn't get what he wants. However, Kanato states in his route that he's only faking). He views Laito as a disgusting pervert.

**{Ayato}**

**Song: ADDICTED (2) PHANTOM**

**(I do not own the song.)**

_Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble  
Delivering this dizzying despair  
The more I suck, the more I want you  
in My Heart I want to throw everything away_

A black velvet A cracked Holy Grail  
The hands on the clock reversely turns in void  
Repeating the sequence of self-satisfaction  
That which resounds in my head is, the scream from that day  
The curtains that swayed in the tepid wind  
No matter how many times I smiled at you whom I was hugging  
Any more than this (Is unforgivable)  
Something like wandering has no meaning (Night is Dead)  
I'm addicted to you and the shadow of that day  
The meaning of my existence

'...better yet, just kill me'

Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble  
Delivering this dizzying despair  
The more I suck, the more I want you  
Where is Love? I want to throw everything away

Throw away the Virgin Mary who pompously pretends to be a martyr  
That which is engraved on the body is, an unforgettable evidence  
The sinful affection which God mocks  
Even if I drink the night away alone with this rusty wine  
Full of black-and-white (An achromatic world)  
Crying cause you have no place to return to (God Never Knows)  
Crushing it, with the palm of my hands  
The glass work Dream

'...if I can never love again, then'

Our beloved memories are now broken  
The urge to shoot down even a star was what I was seeking for  
It remained in the contract that was stained in dark red  
I want to live while truly believing in "Eternity"

In the pursuit of your figure  
Even if a thousand nights will pass...

'Won't you let me go already'

Our beloved memories are now broken  
The urge to shoot down even a star was what I was seeking for  
Shouting out these longing thoughts that makes even the moon tremble  
Delivering this dizzying despair  
The more I suck, the more I want you  


**{Ayato}**

_**Moonlight Bath; I do not own.**_

Ayato: *Yawn* I woke up earlier than usual. Is it 'cause tonight's a full moon?

*Door Knocking*

Yo chichinashi! What do you want? Huh school? What a drag, I'm not goin' today. Huh, don't complain you say? Heh, that's pushing it too far chichinashi!

If you're gonna be like that, I'm not gonna listen to you even more. Are you saying that 'cause you know that? Anyways you already understand don't you? You just want to piss me off and make me torture you. Hehe.

Hey c'mere. Let's ditch. Tonight's a full moon. You've already learned firsthand that vampires feel more thirsty on a night of a full moon.

Hahah why do you look so red? Even if you stay silent in the end, you always do as I say don't you? But it'll be boring even if I suck your blood here.

Hey chichinashi, let's go on the roof. Hurry up, it'll be a pain if the others find out. Come on!

Ohhh! It was a great idea to climb up the roof. You can hecka see the full moon. What a good view. What, you scared of heights? How annoying just do it.

It's good doing this once in a while. Everyone else is at school so they can't bother us and I can suck your blood while bathing in the moonlight. It's just the two of us alone together. What, come closer if you're that scared. I'll hold you.

But I might push you off if I feel like it later haha. It's starting to get windy. Huh, it's like wind is blowing from the moon you say? Are you an idiot? Sometimes I don't know what you're thinking. Whatever, it's stupid now, but when I was a kid I thought I could grasp the moon.

That's as dumb as what you said just now. Haha. Come on get closer. Huh? What is it? Nothing? Tch! That pisses me off most! If you got something to say, say it! Huh? You've never seen me look that way before? You're an idiot after all.

I'm a vampire. I'm not dead, but it's different from being alive like you humans. Actually I'm not like this or that either, everything's just you human's delusions. Hey, tell me. How does it feel to be alive? What does it feel like having warm blood circulate inside you?

(Bites)

Ah, your blood smells sweet. Is that what it means to be alive? No, that's not it. Only you smell like this, chichinashi. This is how you turn me on haha. Hey face this way. Give me your blood!

(Rips clothes)

Huh, stop? I'm not gonna listen to you. Even though you're resisting you don't look like you hate this at all. Haha. It's like you're telling me you want me to suck your blood by giving off that appetizing scent.

Even though you're try to say something else, I already know the truth. Teach me what it means to be alive. That's right, with your blood!

(sucks)

Heh, don't look so comfortable.

(Suck)

Your blood tastes better than usual, is it because there's a full moon out?

(Suck)

I'm getting dizzy. I can tell your blood is flowing inside me. It feels like it's circulating all over. Haha, hey is this what it means to be alive? Let me suck more of your blood. I want to suck it all out. Give me more, more! This ain't enough!

(Pushes over)

What, someone's home? Jeez it was just getting good. Whatever doesn't matter. What? Don't look so relieved. Too bad, I'm not gonna let you go!

(Bites again)

Don't try to run! Just shut up and endure the pain I'm inflicting on you. Until your limit. No, until I release you. You're all mine. Prepare yourself, okay chichinashi?

(bites, suck)


	3. Laito Sakamaki

**Laito Sakamaki; I own nothing.**

**Occupation**: 2nd year High School Student

Laito Sakamaki is the fifth son of the Sakamaki household. Laito along with Kanto and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia.

**{Laito}**

Laito has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, with a lighter blondish color to the tips, and green eyes just like his twin brother, Ayato. He has fair skin and is usually seen in a pose where he holds the tip of his hat as if trying to pull it down. He has a slender figure and is often seen smirking.

Laito usually wears a denim blue jacket, a striped sweater with sleeves that almost cover his hands, and an undershirt. He also wears brown pants and a red tie, along with his hat that has a red ribbon around it.

Laito can also be found wearing a white dress shirt with a skinny black tie, along with a jacket that has fur bordering the hood. He wears black pants that go only to his shins and his signature hat.

**{Laito}**

Laito acts extremely perverted. His perverted nature caused him to be suspended often from school. Laito is both a Do-Masochist (extreme masochist) and a Do-Sadist (extreme sadist). He is always cheerful and loves to joke. However, his personality suddenly changes when something goes against his wishes.

**{Laito}**

When his father found out about the unusual relationship between his wife, Cordelia, and Laito, he locks him in the basement. Later Cordelia goes to see him and tells him that she is now having sex with someone else, and that all this time, she has only used Laito for sex. Since he saw her as a lover, he couldn't avoid looking at things like she was cheating on him. The shock and the situation overall made Laito ending up becoming a pervert. When Cordelia was attacked by Ayato and ran to Laito for help, he threw her off the balcony in response.

**{Laito}**

**Relationships:**

Cordelia is Laito's mother. Cordelia raised her son in an extremely sick way; as it was the "norm" to have sex with him. In time, Laito got used to doing these things, and began to view his mother as more of a lover than his parent. As he was quite the flirty type, Laito would most likely kill anyone he'd caught sleeping with her.

Richter is the uncle of the triplets and Laito sees him as a rival for Cordelia. Whenever he encounters Richter, they have a verbal, mock fight.

**{Laito}**

**Song: BLOODY SABBATH**

**(I do not own the song.)**

"_I can't help it anymore"  
Ah, isn't it too late for another excuse?  
At the last moment, it doesn't matter even if you cry like a dog  
You're not thinking of anything, are you?  
You should stop putting on that free performance of praying  
All of tomorrow's plans have been erased  
A-PA-PA-PA_

Dissolve all common sense now, you beautiful lewd anemone  
The outcome is left to Friday  
Come on, Let's Party!

I don't hate bad girls (Ah, Ah)  
I don't hate good girls either (Ah, Ah)  
but the ones I love the most,  
are the so-called worthless  
girls that will come and beg me to request something

"That's you, isn't it?"

(Bitch x Bitch!)  
Dance in the pot of melting blood  
_（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
A chaotic secret meeting of the sabbath, that bursts your head open!  
__（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
Sipping the extremely sweet blood that is like syrup  
A flash of lightning throws you into confusion  
An ominous bird laughs loudly and dies  
A narrow field of vision; what the compelling eyes wish for is_

"Love = Love me = Love me = Love me = Love me = Love me"

Soon, the image will quit being a delusion  
Even if you cry CanCan at the scene of the fire  
Nobody loves it, right?  
Pretending to know,  
a face that begins to turn a pale blue,  
show it to me  
Selfishly worrying about small things,  
the trembling mind is completely empty  
I will destroy the future of tomorrow  
A half suspicious suggestion for a principal offensive meeting  
Will you go all out with a Rodeogirl Play?  
That's right, Let's Grind!  
I don't like an assaulting girl (Ah, Ah)  
I don't like a receiving girl either (Ah, Ah)  
however, the ones I love the most,  
are the girls that show me  
the exceedingly slutty facial expressions

"So, you want me to forgive you?"

(Bitch x Bitch!)  
Suffer the mistake of the desired blood  
_（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
Your dignity and morals have broken down into pieces,throw away your body!  
__（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
Digging and going beyond the loose manhole  
The sense of fear is out of order and confuses it with  
an enchanted glistening affection  
The demise (end) approaches with a crawl  
The reason the clinging eyes appeal to me is_

"You don't matter = anymore = listen up = I will do whatever I like = to you"

"OK.. fufufu... haha... hahahaha"  
"I want you to forget anything and everything"  
"That's right, you think so too right?"  
"I can do whatever I desire until all the way"  
"I can't control my nerves any longer"  
"Fufufu... so... so I will cover everything"  
"No, no, It's not like that, this isn't love"  
"But of course, that's alright"  
" To about what extent should I undress all of your morals... I told you"  
"Come on, let's enjoy ourselves more and more!"

(Bitch x Bitch!)  
Dance in the pot of melting blood  
_（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
A chaotic secret meeting of the sabbath, that bursts your head open!  
__（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
Suffer the mistake of the desired blood  
__（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）__  
Your dignity and morals have broken down into pieces,  
throw away your body!  
__（__Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch × Bitch!__）___

Sipping the extremely sweet blood that is like syrup  
A flash of lightning throws you into confusion  
An ominous bird laughs loudly and dies  
A narrow field of vision, what the compelling eyes wish for is

"Love = Love me = Love me = Love me = Love me"

"Bitch-chan, are you already broken?

...there is still more to come, I can't go without some more bloodsucking, right...?" 

**{Laito}**

_**Poisoning; I do not own.**_

Who's there~?

Nfufufu, so it was you after all Bitch-chan.

Taking a walk out this late at night? What a naughty girl.

Nfufu, you couldn't sleep?

Nfufu, Bitch-chan you've completely become a dweller of the night just like the rest of us.

I heard that humans get sick if they don't sleep properly at night. Are you going to be okay?

Nfu, well I guess it doesn't matter. Everything would still be alright even if you were on the verge of death Bitch-chan, since I would personally turn you into a vampire myself.

We'd be together forever; trapped in the hell known as being undead until the agony of eternity becomes pleasant. Eh? What? I seem different from usual? Really? But I'm the same as always right? Hey, what's different about me? Say it.

Hahaha, are you dissatisfied because I'm not touching you like I usually do, Bitch-chan? Right on the mark? Nfu, you're such a lewd girl.

(Kiss)

You don't need to get so flustered, we'll take as much time as we need to do whatever you desire in a bit. Or you can't wait? You want it right now? Even if you make that face, it's still not time for that yet! Let's go flower viewing once in a while. Look at all the anemones blooming.

Aren't they pretty? What is it that makes poisonous flower so bewitching? You think so too right, Bitch-chan? Even though I know I shouldn't, there's a beauty that makes me want to deflower them. Just like you.

Nfufu, I'm not really praising you, don't get so excited. It's just that you're very alluring to us vampires.

(Laugh)

Are you like an anemone flower? You entice men with your body, then seal their fate in a poisonous jealousy. That's why your blood is so addicting isn't it? Even if you suck and suck, it's still not enough. That's what it does to us. Hah, just talking about it made me want some. Are you happy? You wanted to make me feel this way? That must be it.

(Grab, flails)

Are you trying to get away? Well, I like it better when you struggle so it's fine if you're trying to please me. You want to set my feelings ablaze by acting so disgusted. You sure like it rough, don't you? It's okay if you say whatever you want once in a while.

Nfufu, I love girls who make vulgar requests too.

(Bites, sucking)

Mmm, let me see more of that great expression. There are plenty of things around us doing the same. The anemones with their flower buds open so greedily.

(Chuckles)

What's wrong, do you want me to kiss you more? Okay, as many as you want. Not only your lips, I don't mind exploring you from head to foot with my tongue and lips.

(Kiss, sucking)

Hah, the poison is spreading. Give me that sweet poison circulating inside your body. Now, stick out your neck. Don't you want to be ravished by my fangs?

Haah

(gulp)

haa, your blood is so sweet after all.

(Gulping)

My tongue is tingling. Your poison is spreading all over me. Haha, what were you trying to pull by meeting me like this? Want me to do it even more and more? Hey what do you want me to do with my fangs? How do you like it? Want me to pierce you somewhere else? Tell me~

(bites, gasp)

C'mon you know how to speak, let out your desires. If you be honest, you'll feel even better. If you don't tell me now, I'll punish you. Ah I see, so that's your angle. Haha you're such a sex maniac.

(laughs, bites)

You probably think you can get whatever you want without lifting a finger. Such a bad girl. You want to use me so conveniently? I won't let you control me as you please with your poison, Bitch-chan. But even that starting to seem pretty good right about now. Nfufu

(bites, moans)

I feel so good Bitch-chan. If your going to use such pleasure, then I don't care about anything anymore. That's how good it feels. Now let's have some fun and become even filthier. So tell me what you want. To be bitten? Licked? Pinched? Or something else? Nfufu I'll only do want you want, so tell me.

Expose that boiling lust inside you. Don't hide anything; reveal the deepest depths of your desire. Now, beg for me like a bitch.

(laugh)

'Cause that's the kind of girl you are. There's no point in getting ashamed now. Or you want my words? That's fine as well, I don't hate roleplaying. So come here. I love you so much. I love you, Bitch-chan. Nfufu I'm so crazy about you, I'm addicted.


	4. Kanato Sakamaki

**Kanato Sakamaki; I own nothing.**

**Occupation**: 2nd year High School Student

Kanato Sakamaki is the fourth son of the Sakamaki household. Kanato along with Laito and Ayato, the triplets, are the sons of Cordelia.

**{Teddy}**

Kanato usually wears a maroon vest with a red string tie and a white shirt with a ruffled Victorian collar. Kanato wears the uniform jacket over his vest with a dark brown belt right above his waist line, along with black pants that go to slightly below his knees. He also wears short knee-socks and brown dress shoes.

Kanato is usually never seen without his beloved Teddy wrapped safely in his arms. Kanato usually has a cute frown or a wicked smirk. Kanato seems to have bags under his eyes as if he lacks sleep. Kanato has big light purple eyes that match his purple hair with white tips.

**{Teddy}**

Kanato tends to cry often and gets angry when he doesn't get what he wants. He is always demanding for something and wants it right away, and when he doesn't get it, his demeanor changes. Kanato loves to eat sweets, especially cakes. He will not leave his room without bringing his precious Teddy, his best friend, with him. He speaks politely but is abusive and clingy.

**{Teddy}**

Kanato's disturbed, child-like personality is due to the fact that, like his brothers, he wasn't properly raised as a child, since Cordelia would neglect him and have sex with Richter right in front of him. As a child, he often played alone and talked to his dolls, namely his precious Teddy.

Kanato developed an attachment to Cordelia. Since anyone could have her but him, when he found her dead body, he burned the corpse and stuffed her ashes inside his Teddy, finally satisfied that she now belonged to him and only him.

**{Teddy}**

**Relationships:**

Since he was a child, he closely observed Cordelia's secret relationship with Richter, his uncle. However, he only played together with his Teddy despite his mother's adultery. He spent his childhood alone due to his mother's neglect. Cordelia was murdered by Ayato in the garden when it was raining. Kanato found his mother's wrecked corpse and set it on fire so that her cold body could be warm. Feeling full of happiness, he picked up the remaining ashes since his mother was finally all his.

Ayato and Kanato even though supposedly "detest their mere presence" by one another actually what would seem is a brotherly relationship. This is shown by the countless times Ayato steals Kanato's teddy bear just to have fun with him and also in their childhood when Ayato volunteers to catch a bat for him.

**{Teddy}**

**Song: KIRISAKI CARNIVAL**

**(I do not own the song.)**

_Welcome princess This is the castle of dreams where no one knows  
Sad things Painful things Forget about everything  
I'll sing you a enchanting fairy tale_

One Close your eyes 'Thank you'  
Two Shut your mouth 'I love you'  
Three Cover your ears 'I love you very much'

Hey, you heard it right? The lovely sound of screams  
Teddy woke up to the smell of the laid butter  
If you have a knife then you're all set__

'Now, let me cut you up'

Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands  
Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!  
A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea  
Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!  
This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper_CARNIVAL_

Naked princess With that stupid head of yours that doesn't understand a single thing  
Telling everyone to believe in things that cannot be exposed Forget about it all  
Keep on being greedy with that innocent smile

One Don't eat it all 'Is it delicious?'  
Two Starting to feel full 'Want to eat more?'  
Three If you're going to throw up 'You're beautiful'

You finally see it by now, right? Your ugly appearance  
Drink the smelly banana juice and fall into bewilderment  
Once we have decided the pieces, we'll tear them apart__

'... always keep smiling, okay'

Come, and let's go crazy in my delusion  
Up and down Look at the rabble of men's corpses blooming!  
The bizzare sweet little girl smiling like a black cat  
The painful reality that you made  
The never-ending Destruction_CARNIVAL_

'... fufuu, is it still not enough?'

Come, and let's dance in the palm of my hands  
Now to the left and to the right! Complex wounds are flourishing!  
A mysterious ginger cookie man and a deep red tea  
Let us dance a fun and enjoyable waltz together!  
This is the beginning of a never-ending Ripper_CARNIVAL_

Goodbye princess This is the finale for the lonely and solitary love

**{Teddy}**

_**Just for me; I do not own.**_

(Door knock)

(Creaks open)

Kanato: Good evening. I'm coming in. What am I up to at this hour, you ask?

Can't you tell? I can't sleep. That's why I decided to come see you. I see, you're already in bed, sleeping like the fool you are.

Why am I getting in too? Isn't that obvious? Teddy wanted to go to bed with you so it can't be helped, I will lie down next to you.

Hey, why did you turn your back on me just now? You really don't want to sleep facing my way? Is that it?

Eh? No? It's embarrassing to sleep facing me?

Hehe, you say pretty cute things sometimes. But you don't have to be embarrassed since I already know you're ugly.

So hurry up and face this way. Now. If not, you know what will happen, don't you? That's right.

You obediently turned around, didn't you? You should just obey everything I say. Hey, please let me see you blush more clearly. Come on, get closer. Please come closer. That expression isn't bad. Please come even closer, so close that our foreheads will touch against each other like this.

Hm? You look sleepy. Even though I said I couldn't sleep, it can't be that you're feeling drowsy now are you? Hey, right now I am extremely bored. So please think of something fun to do to kill time. What? You can't think of anything on the spot? Then you want me be bored and stay awake?!

Do you think I'll allow you to you to do that?! Yes, that's right. You should have apologized and obeyed me from the start.

So? What are you going to do for me? Huh? You're going to try to tickle me? What utterly foolish words you're spouting.

Aren't you just… FORCING ME TO LAUGH THAT WAY?! You can't think of anything fun to do? Are you talking back to me?! Please don't fuck with me! Argh!

(Pushes over)

Ha, I shouldn't have expected anything from an idiot like you in the start. Also, there's a way for you to please me without having to do anything at all.

That's correct. Your blood. I might feel sleepy if I'm full so I'm going to have some of your blood. First from the neck.

(Bites, Slurp)

What is it? It hurts? What are you saying, don't you like it better when it hurts? Look, so much blood is flowing out! What a waste, I'll lick it all up.

(Lick)

Your blood, mmm… It makes me feel strange as usual. Now give me you hand please. I'll bite as hard as I can. Just like this.

(bite, suck)

Your fingers are slender, I might accidentally bite one off. Hehe. But that would still be fine. Why do you look so frightened? Are you scared? That's right, I might actually bite one off.

(Suck)

Where shall I choose next? Hurry up and take off your clothes so I can suck somewhere else please. Ahh, hurry up! Enough, I'm getting irritated. I know, I'll just do this to your clothes!

(Riiip)

(Thunder storm sounds)

Hehe, you're covered in bite marks. Hm? You're still trembling? Your heart is pounding so loudly. Look. When I press my ear against your heart, it beats like this, ba-bump, ba-bump.

I can tell that your whole heart is full of fear and blood. If I pierce your heart with my fangs, so much sweeeet blood will come flowing out. I'm getting excited just imagining it.

You might die if I do that, but you'd be happy to get killed by me right? Hehe, enough talk, I'm going to thrust my fangs into you chest and get my fill of blood.

Hehe

(bite)

Does it hurt? You're lying, it actually feels irresistibly good doesn't it?

(Laugh)

Mmm haa… Your body is covered in my fang marks. Here, and here and here too. There's nowhere on your body I haven't gotten my fangs on.

Hey, do you find your body hideous? Though you certainly are unsightly compared to other people. To think there'd be a girl with fang marks all over her body. But it's alright, even if other people think that way of you…

….I will always love you. Why do you look do surprised? I'm kind. I will make sure to love you completely now that you're mine. If you don't feel loved, I'll have to engrave it into your body to make you understand.

(Kiss)

Hehe, I'm going make more fang marks so you'll be even more unattractive to other humans. Hehe, I love you, unsightliness and all. Even when you're foolish, unattractive, and stupid. You're the best.

That's why you only have to feel my fangs. For as long as you're unsightly, I won't let you go anywhere, please stay by my side forever and ever, okay?


End file.
